


We've made it this far (we're just Kids)

by semi_automatic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicide Attempt(s), ages, implied eating disorder, implied psychosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_automatic/pseuds/semi_automatic





	We've made it this far (we're just Kids)

Age 14  
Tyler Joseph meets a boy with blue hair and rough hands and crooked teeth. Tyler thinks Josh - his name is Josh Dun - is very pretty. Josh thinks the same of Tyler, though Tyler will never believe it. They sit together at lunch every day. 

Age 15  
Josh is worried about Tyler. He's eating less and seems less talkative, seems to smile less. One day Josh asks Tyler to show him his wrists and Tyler has a panic attack. They start dating after Josh holds Tyler until he falls asleep.

Age 16  
Tyler is doing less school work and eating less. Josh can see bags under his eyes and kisses his eyes more often. Josh offers to sing him to sleep, though Josh hates his singing voice. Josh notices white lines under Tyler's hoodie sleeve and vows to keep a closer eye on him.

Age 17  
Tyler drops out of school. Josh brings him a sandwich and juice every day and sits with Tyler from the end of school until ten at night. Josh is extremely tired but Tyler only seems to be worsening. Josh can see his collar bones and Tyler is starting to be afraid of things that aren't there. Josh is patching up wrists and necks and helping Tyler hide from eyes and too many colors and a shadow named Blurry. Josh worries a lot. 

Age 18  
Josh graduates early and starts driving Tyler places. Tyler always seems guilty when Josh offers food. Josh asks if Blurry is still around and Tyler bursts into tears. Josh has to keep him from clawing his neck. They are together more often. Josh keeps a closer eye on him. He's always scared when he leaves Tyler alone.

Age 19  
Josh gets a job. He's forced to be away from Tyler but he checks on him often. Tyler never leaves his room and nobody but Josh seems to understand his words. Even Josh finds that hard. Tyler is often found sitting in one seemingly uncomfortable position for hours. He passes out more than once when he stands up too fast and Josh worries more than ever about how much Tyler eats. The scars on Tyler's arms that Josh worked so hard to heal are red again.

The day before Tyler's 20th birthday  
Tyler dies. Josh never recovers. He thinks about Tyler every day. Eventually, Josh drives his car off the bridge Tyler jumped from. His suicide note is a poem Tyler wrote called Truce.


End file.
